Saying Goodbye
by Dawnswing
Summary: Transformers fanfic with an OC (Moonbeam) With a little more focus on the Cassetticons. May change rating due to violence


"Tell me Frenzy, why is it always up to us to go out and look for those two brat all the time?" Rumble asked. "They run away at least once a week. Don't you think Megatron would lock them up or something?"

"Beats me," Frenzy replied. "Perhaps he doesn't want to waste valuable resources to lock them up."

"You're saying we're not valuable?" the black Con cried.

Frenzy rolled his optics. "You know that's not what I meant. You know the Decepticons are starting to run out of resources faster than we can produce them. It's not easy preparing energon."

"Your right."

"Of course I am. Plus, Ravage and Moonbeam won't listen to anyone. Yet Megatron has a funny idea that they still listen to us."

Megatron had sent the remaining Cassetticons out in search of Moonbeam and Ravage. Along with Frenzy and Rumble were Lazerbeak and Ratbat. He had even sent out Starscream and Soundwave to search for the rebels. The three groups had been sent out early that morning when they first noticed their disappearance. As the day moved on and no traces of the duo were found, the leader sent more of his men to search for them.

Megatron knew that the power all six Cassetticons has when together was beyond compare. It was his mission to bring this power out and destroy the Autobots once and for all.

However, Megatron was not the only one aware of their power. The Autobots knew that the Cassetticons had a great power as well and that the Decepticon Lord knew all about it. Optimus Prime was sure that Megatron had no good intentions with them and was willing to do whatever it took to keep the rest of the Bots safe.

Each of the Cassetticons knew of the power each one of them held. Since they were created, Soundwave and Starscream would never let all six together. It wasn't hard to guess why, and it was even easier when the felt the power grow within them.

The two rebels transformed into their organic forms and walked around the first Earth city they came across. It wasn't long before they noticed all the people pointing and running away from them but they didn't understand why. Late in the afternoon the police and animal control came that they knew the humans were afraid of Ravage in his Panther mode. Dodging bullets the two got out of their just fast enough. They would have to stay away from civilization for the time being.

The sun was long gone and the two were starting to get cold. Finding some trees for protection from humans and aliens alike they settled for the night. After a few hours of scanning the skies for any danger they decided it was safe and dosed off for the night.

_It was a beautiful day, clear sky and warm air. Moonbeam couldn't ask for anything more. Today was the day Autobots and Decepticons were making a treaty and stopping the war for good. The Fem looked around and all the Cybertronians who were gathered around, even the rest of the Cassetticons. Her smile faded when she realised and a light blinded her._

_The Bots and Cons were all gone and pains shot through every part of Moonbeams body. That's when she heard it. Megatron's voice yelled at her again. "Get in here you brat!" She tried to run away from the call but it was too painful and her energy levels were low, suggesting she shot an attack. Ravage limped over to her and nudged her shoulder trying to get her to move. A nearby building cracked and fell towards them. Another flash right before impact_

_Suddenly the sky wasn't clear and the air was too hot. Smoke and ash covered everything sparks flew from bodies covering the ground. Bodies of the ones she knew and cared for. It wasn't a treaty at all, Megatron had finally gotten all the Cassetticons together to destroy the Bots. The end of Cybertron was upon them and it was all her fault. _

Gasping for breath, Moonbeam shot up and looked around. The sun was starting to rise and the Panther slept soundly beside her. She pulled herself together and woke Ravage up. It was time to move again.

**Alrighty folks.. It's been a long time since I've done anything with Transformers and I was reading some of my old stories. I realised I wasn't satisfied and wanted to merge them. Please let me know how I can improve this and some tips would be a great help.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for sticking it out this far. :)**


End file.
